


Dear Santa

by ermengarde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters Sam hasn't sent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

_Dear Santa,_

_For Christmas Sammy Winchester would like a Lego castle_

"Really, Sammy? A castle? Not a boat like Dean has?" John looked down at his baby boy, wishing that Mary was there to help dissuade him from unsuitable toys. "Those castles have _millions_ of pieces and you can't play with them in the bath."

_Dear Santa,_

_For Christmas Sammy Winchester would like ~~a Lego castle~~ a Lego boat just like Dean's._

_from_

_Sammy XX_

 

oOo

_deer santa,_

_for chrismas I wood like all the garbage pail kids. specially ali gator and any dean doesnt hav._

_thank you_

_love from_

_Sammy Winchester aged 6._

oOo

_Dear Santa,_

_This is stupid, I don't even believe in_

"Shut _up_ Dean, I will so still get Christmas if I don't write to Santa. Dad's still away so it'll we'll just end up _celebrating_ late, anyway." Sam glared at Dean's stupid, gloating, superior, face. He hadn't believed in Santa for years, hadn't even believed in _dad_.

_Dear Santa,_

_~~This is stupid, I don't even believe in~~ You're just some neo-pagan fallacy turned advertising mascot, but Dean thinks we believe in stupider things than you, so for Christmas I would like new shoes, pants that fit right and not to have to leave school before the year finishes._

_Thank you._

_Sam Winchester_

oOo

_Dear Santa,_

_This Christmas I would like for my girlfriend, Jess, to move in with me._

"Hey, stop _hitting_ me! Santa knows that Jess is short for Jessica..." Sam had to kiss her, just to shut her up.

oOo

_Dear Santa,_

_I've not asked anything from you in years, just... don't let him die, don't let him go to hell, please._

Sam crumpled up the paper and shoved it in his pocket as Dean came back out of the bathroom. "Hey Dean, you want more egg nog?" If his eyes were shiny it was because he'd kicked up the nog, a little.

oOo

_Dear Santa,  
don't know if I'm on the good list any more, I saved them, all those people, but_

"Yeah, yeah Dean, I'm coming, the bar isn't going to sell outta beer, you know..." Sam grabbed his jacket and followed Dean out the door, leaving his letter, not-quite-hidden on the table, behind him.  



End file.
